


Companions Great And Small

by Aeriel



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriel/pseuds/Aeriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone had asked Haruhi the kind of people she thought probably had her mark, she would have thought about it for a while, and then probably said someone calm and serious, though generally she didn't spend much time worrying about her romantic future.</p>
<p>Well, there was one calm and serious person, that was true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companions Great And Small

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry/gifts).



If someone had asked Haruhi if she thought she was likely to meet her soulmates at Ouran Academy, she would have emphatically said otherwise.  
  
If someone had asked Haruhi the kind of people she thought probably had her mark, she would have thought about it for a while, and then probably said someone calm and serious, though generally she didn't spend much time worrying about her romantic future.  
  
Well, she did get one calm and serious person at least.  
  
"Haruhi, is it really true that you're soulmates with Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai?" Shinohara Keiko (one of Haruhi's recent regulars) asked. At least three other girls leaned in, and Haruhi did her best not to sigh. I'm going to get that question a lot, aren't I?  
  
"Yes, it's true." Haruhi smiled. "But that doesn't mean I can't still enjoy the time we spend together."  
  
Question successfully deflected. However…  
  
"Haru-chan!"  
  
This did nothing to stop Honey-senpai climbing over the back of the couch and flopping right in Haruhi's lap.  
  
Haruhi genuinely wasn't sure if she was annoyed or… affectionately annoyed. "Honey-senpai…"  
  
Honey-senpai looked up at her with big watery eyes. "Are you mad at me, Haru-chan?"  
  
Okay, definitely annoyed.  
  
Fortunately, this didn't seem to be a problem for the other girls. "Aaah! So cute! Go easy on him, Haruhi!"  
  
Haruhi sighed, absently petting his hair. "No, I'm not mad at you. I just thought that you were eating cake with Naoko-san and Umi-san and I wouldn't want them to be disappointed, you know?"  
  
"Don't worry about it!" Honey-senpai said breezily. "I just wanted to visit with you. Everyone, make sure Haruhi isn't lonely, okay?"  
  
The girls all nodded emphatically.  
  
Haruhi held up her hands for Honey-senpai to use as leverage as he backflipped away. "Bye!"  
  
"He's so attentive!" remarked one of the other girls, whose name presently escaped Haruhi.  
  
"The funny part is, he's really not that needy most of the time…" Haruhi muttered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ah, nothing, nothing. More tea?"  
  
It had been a pleasant surprise that neither Honey-senpai nor Mori-senpai were in any hurry to rush their relationship. Perhaps because the two of them hadn't known they had a third until Haruhi's fateful mishap in the music room, or perhaps simply because that was the way all three of them were. At any rate, it was a relief to find support rather than have her life dragged utterly off course.  
  
And it would be much easier to carry on like that if it didn't seem like everyone was expecting soulmate dramatics to happen at any minute.  
  
"Haruhi, why is it you call Honey-senpai Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai calls him Mitsukuni?"  
  
"Are you ever jealous that Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai have known each other so much longer than they've known you?"  
  
"I saw a video where Mori-senpai made you cry, is that--"  
  
"All right, all right, slow down," Haruhi held up her hands. "For the first one, because we haven't known each other that long and it's just what works right now, and no, of course I don't mind them knowing each other longer, and no, Mori-senpai has never made me cry, that was part of a video that Renge-chan was trying to direct. Do you ask him all these questions?"  
  
"Well, no…" Matsuda Eri fidgeted. "Mori-senpai's a little… intimidating."  
  
Several girls nodded in agreement.  
  
Haruhi sighed. "He's quiet, but that doesn't make him scary. He's actually very thoughtful." She glanced over at Mori-senpai, who was carefully wiping frosting off Honey-senpai's chin.  
  
Despite her current lingering feeling that there was no way she herself could drop honorifics so soon (or really, while they were still at school), there was an undeniable ease to most interactions Haruhi had with Mori-senpai. Anticipating needs seemed to be his speciality, which made sense when it came to Honey-senpai but was still surprising on occasions when, for example, he presented her with sharpened new pencils just when she was having trouble finding her own.  
  
Honey-senpai was still a bit mysterious to Haruhi. She couldn't quite wrap her head around what Tamaki-senpai referred to as "his lolishota charm" or his frequent bids for attention, though she was getting more used to it.  
  
What had really brought Haruhi from apprehension into something like tentative optimism was the time she'd fallen asleep in a closet after one of the first Host Club parties after she became a full time host  
  
When she woke up, disoriented and a little achey, Honey-senpai was sitting next to her, his stuffed rabbit on one side and a glass of water on the other. When Haruhi blinked at him, uncomprehending, he held up the glass of water, and said "I thought you might be thirsty. I don't like waking up suddenly either."

"Thank you," Haruhi said, surprised. She took a little sip from the glass. "Ah... I probably look pretty silly, huh?"

Honey-senpai shook his head vehemently. "Although I would never want to sleep in a place like this, it's nice that you felt that relaxed!"

"Mostly I was just tired..." Haruhi yawned. "Is the party over yet?"

That was when Honey-senpai frowned and said, "You should really take care of yourself, Haru-chan. No one wants you to get sick, you know?"

"I... I will. Thank you."

He beamed at her, and plucked up Usa-chan. "Let's get back to the others, okay?"

It was a strange, warm feeling that bubbled up in Haruhi at odd moments. Seeing Honey-senpai offer Mori-senpai one of his favorite cookies, or when Mori-senpai put his hand on her shoulder.

Or when Honey-senpai had somehow found his way back into her lap even though Haruhi had just been annoyed at him for the same exact thing.

Which was to say, right now.

(Maybe it was a little less embarrassing when there weren't people around)

"You don't have to answer a lot of questions about us if you don't want to," Honey-senpai said, quite unexpectedly. "Tama-chan and Kyo-chan can make it a rule."

Haruhi blinked. "I don't mind, really..." _Though it might be nice._

"Are you sure?"

Sometimes, Honey-senpai was alarmingly perceptive.

"I'll think about it."

He beamed. "Want to get ice cream later with me and Takashi?"

...And sometimes he was very predictable.

"You've already eaten two cakes and a box of cookies," Haruhi pointed out.

"But you haven't had anything!"

Haruhi sighed. Still weirdly considerate in his own way, though. "Maybe."

"Yay!"


End file.
